The Fic The Readers WroteWell, Sort Of
by Obscurus Lupa
Summary: This is the fic made completely from reader's suggestions! Well, it looks like Tina and Rufus have struck again, but jealousy is in the air for the gang . . . Please read and review!


The Fic The Readers Wrote{Well, sort of} 

By: cbpatches2001 

A/N: In my previous fic, I took a pole! The most favorite villain on the show is . . . *dun dun dun* THE BALD DUDE AT THE SYNDICATE'S SON! In second place for most favorite villain is VINCE! Okay, if you didn't read El Loco Merton!, then I'll explain what this fic's all about. I told everyone to put _anything _they want in a fic in their review{odd couples, objects, dead characters, etc.}. The next step was for me to take all their ideas{unless of course it's something I've never heard of} and try to make a fic that makes sense! Here were the requirements for this fic: 

Queso{cheese}- suggested by The Phantom Watermelon   
I did receive a request to make a crossover with Cheers, but I'm afraid I've never watched the show in my life{I truly apologize, The Creepy Little Monkey, I would make it a crossover if I had seen the show!}   
Stacy has to be back but be an evil werewolf, Tommy dates her, Lori gets jealous and goes out with Merton, Tommy gets jealous because he wants to marry Lori and makes Stacy leave town, and Merton tries to kill Tommy, but half succeeds. - suggested by me{}   
Another fic including Tina{my own character}, Tommy has a girlfriend that's a werewolf but not evil, which has joined the gang. -suggested by Katgurl600   
Tommy dating Becky- suggested by Bunny

For some reason, a lot of people want Tommy to have a different girlfriend, and I have to have this fic make sense! I'll try my best, but if it sounds depressing, totally unlike my original writing style, or something to that extent, just know that the readers wrote it, not me! Okay, enjoy this piece of lunacy and laugh at my screwy attempts to make sense of this with Tommy having THREE girlfriends! Also, note that anything that I write in this fic will have no effect to any other fic of mine(for example, if a character dies off or a certain coupling is made, in my next fic, that coupling will have never existed and that character will be alive). Enjoy! 

_Scene: Pleasantville High, football field_

_{Tommy is playing with the team and they finish a game, celebrating their victory. As Tommy walks towards the locker room, Stacy walks up to him.}_   
Tommy: Stacy! I thought you went to Florida!   
Stacy: Well, my folks and I moved back just a few days ago!   
Tommy: It's great to see you!   
Stacy: I know. Anyway, I was just wondering if maybe- maybe we could get to be . . . like the way we were before . . .   
Tommy: Well, I kinda-   
_{Stacy grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.}_   
Tommy: Friday night at the Factory good for you?   
Stacy: I'll be there . . . : : eyes glow red : : 

**THEME**

_Scene: Pleasantville High, Lockers_

Merton: You're going out with Stacy?! Are you forgetting one small problem?   
Tommy: What?   
Merton: Oh, I don't know, Tommy, maybe the fact that you're already dating my sister!   
Tommy: I know, I know! I'm just going to go out with both of them for awhile and neither of them will know that I'm going out with the other.   
Merton: YOU FILTHY SCUM BAG PLAYER!   
_{People around that hall started to stare.}_   
Tommy: Merton, don't do that!   
Merton{loudly}: And why shouldn't I? You're only cheating on-   
_{Tommy covered his mouth.}_   
Tommy: I know this seems bad, but I'm going to break up with one of them sooner or later!   
_{Becky walks up.}_   
Becky: What are you two talking about?   
Merton: Tommy's-   
Becky: I wasn't talking to you, Freaker, I was talking to Tommy. *smiles dreamily at Tommy* You know, I can't wait to tell Lori about us getting together when she gets back today!   
Tommy: I'm sure California was great for her.   
_{Lori walks up.}_   
Lori: Sure was. What are you guys talking about?   
Becky: Lori, Tommy and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend.   
Tommy: Yep.   
Lori: Oh, that's . . . great.   
Tommy: Sure is.   
_{Becky and Tommy walk off, arms around each other's shoulders.}_   
Merton: I can't believe him!   
Lori: I know! How could he get together with a creep like that?   
Merton: Hey, she's my sister! Anyway, he's dating Stacy too and neither of them know about it!   
Lori: He's dating that . . . slut!   
Merton: Colorful choice of words . . . I like that.   
Lori: Two can play at that game.   
Merton: What did you s-   
_{Lori grabbed Merton and pulled him into a kiss.}_   
Merton: Yowza!   
Lori: How about we get up to date with the fads and go into coupledom?   
Merton: Actually, coupledom isn't a word . . . But I accept!   
Lori: Great. *smiles* 

_Scene: Woods_

_{Tommy is running, wolfed out. Suddenly, he runs into a she-wolf with short brown hair and golden eyes.}_   
Tommy: Whoa!   
She-wolf: Tommy Dawkins. Nice to see you.   
Tommy: Who are you?   
She-wolf: The name's Kori. I've been looking for you for a long time.   
Tommy: Why?   
Kori: There's an evil werewolf out here sent to capture you who was sent by the most evil of evil. A werewolf bent on taking over the Evil Werewolf Syndicate. Her minion that helps her is evil too. Let me tell you what happened . . . 

_Scene: The Syndicate_

_{Tina is sitting at a desk in a room. Rufus is whistling to the tune of "Yankee Doodle Dandy". Tina wolfs out and grabs his throat.}_   
Tina: You imbecile! Can't you do anything negative?! All this cheery stuff is giving me a headache and I'm not happy about it!   
Rufus: Well, I bit a girl the other day. She used to date Tommy Dawkins. Would that be negative?   
Tina: *smiles* Yes, that's perfect! *drops Rufus on the floor* I'll send her out to bring Tommy Dawkins to me! *laughs insanely* 

_Scene: The Woods_

Kori: . . . And she sent out the werewolf to capture you!   
Tommy: Wait a second, how do you know all this?   
Kori: I used to work for the Syndicate, but they betrayed me.   
Tommy: What did they do?   
Kori: Tried to brainwash me by saying "pizza's here".   
Tommy: That's exactly what they did to me!   
Kori: I know. Listen, all I know is that the werewolf sent to get you used to date you.   
Tommy: She used to date me . . . I know, it's Lori!   
Kori: It may be, but I couldn't know for sure.   
Tommy: I can't believe it.   
Kori: Neither could I when they did the same thing to me.   
_{They stare at each other for a second. Kori walks over to Tommy and kisses him. He kisses back.}_

_Scene: Pleasantville High, cafeteria_

Merton: You have three girlfriends?!   
Tommy: Merton, keep it down!   
Merton: I never get the girl! You always have some fancy schmancy charm that women go after! Just because I don't have a dimple on my chin doesn't mean I don't need a girl too!   
_{Lori walks up and kisses him.}_   
Lori: But you do have a girl, right Merty? You know we're a couple now.   
Merton: Tommy, about what I said before, you can keep all three of the hookers! I've got my own girlfriend . . .   
Tommy: Merton, they're not hookers! And one of them's your sister!   
Merton: Well, I always said she was evil.   
Tommy: *sigh* Wait a second, when did you two become a couple?   
Lori: As of yesterday afternoon.   
Tommy: Oh . . . But why Merton? Couldn't you have dated that exchange student?   
Merton: I resent that!   
Lori: Tommy, give me a break. The exchange student?   
_{She looks in the direction of a spanish boy wearing a sombrero.}_   
Exchange Student: Where is my queso? I cannot have a life without my queso! You stupido lunch senioritas! I cannot even get any queso around here from these lazy Americans . . . *receives a piece of queso and starts to eat it without closing his mouth*   
Tommy: Well, he seems like a nice guy.   
_{Kori walks up to them.}_   
Kori: Hey, meet any demons lately?   
Merton: You even told her about the secret?!   
Kori: Hey, Merton. Don't worry. The secret's safe with me. : : eyes glow yellow : : *smiles*   
Merton: You're a- But-   
Lori: Listen, Merton and I have got to go to the library to study, but we'll see you later.   
Tommy: No!   
Merton: What?   
Tommy: Uh, you know, Merton, how about you finish eating first?   
Merton: No thanks, we need to study.   
Tommy: But you can't go somewhere alone with Lori!   
Merton: You're jealous!   
Tommy: No I'm not, it's just she's a-   
Lori: I'm a what?   
Tommy: I can't say it here in front of everyone!   
Lori: Tommy, you have three girlfriends already, don't be trying to win me over too!   
_{She grabbed Merton's hand and they left.}_   
Kori: Three girlfriends?   
Tommy: Uh, it's not what it sounds like!   
Kori: Really? Because it sounds to me like you just want to get laid!   
_{Kori storms off.}_   
Tommy: This is not good. 

_Scene: Lockers_

_{Becky walks up to Tommy in tears. She slaps him across the face.}_   
Tommy: Ow! What was that for?!   
Becky: I heard about you and your little plan! I'm not going to date some scum like you! We're through!   
Tommy: But, Becky, I love you!   
Becky: I'm just a scrawny little nobody that you used!   
Tommy: Well, look on the bright side. It's better than being a fat nobody.   
_{Becky ran off crying.}_   
Tommy: Aw, man. What the heck did I get myself into? 

_Scene: The Factory_

_{Stacy and Tommy are sitting at a table.}_   
Stacy: So, how's it been?   
Tommy: Not good.   
Stacy: What do you mean?   
Tommy: Listen, I have to tell the truth. I was dating someone else when you asked me out and I started dating another person after that.   
Stacy: That's okay.   
Tommy: Really?   
Stacy: Yeah. I heard about them dating you before I asked you out. I also heard that they broke up with you awhile ago.   
Tommy: Oh . . .   
Stacy: Come on, let's go outside. 

_Scene: The Park_

_{Stacy and Tommy walk by the park. Suddenly, Stacy wolfs out and kicks Tommy, who wolfs out too.}_   
Tommy: Lori wasn't the werewolf, you were!   
Stacy: No kidding, Freddy, did Daphne help you with that?   
_{Kori jumped out of some trees, wolfed out, and kicked Stacy down, knocking her unconscious.}_   
Tommy: Thanks. Kori, about the other day-   
Kori: Tommy, forget it. We weren't meant to be together. Choose who you really love; not the one you met a few days ago.   
Tommy: But-   
Kori: Tell me who you really love. Who was there for you whenever you needed it?   
Tommy: Becky always helped me with my homework, but Lori helped whenever some demon was there. She was always at my side, no matter how dangerous it was . . . I know who I love! Thank you, Kori! Thank you! 

_Scene: The Lair_

_{Lori and Merton are sitting on the bed studying. Tommy bursts in, still wolfed out.}_   
Merton: Uh, knocking? Hello?   
Tommy: Lori, I love you. I'm sorry about everyone I dated that wasn't you, I'm sorry that I acted like such a jerk. I just want you back.   
_{Lori smiled and ran over to him. They hugged and pulled into a kiss.}_   
Merton: Lori, I thought you and I were dating.   
Lori: Merton . . . I'm really sorry. It just wasn't meant to be.   
Tommy: Lori, I have to ask you something.   
Lori: Yeah?   
_{Tommy got down on one knee and held one of Lori's hands.}_   
Tommy: Lori, will you marry me?   
_{There was a eerie silence.}_   
Lori: I- I- Yes!   
_{Tommy smiled, got up, and hugged Lori.}_   
Merton: Hold it.   
_{They turned to look at Merton and saw him holding a crossbow.}_   
Tommy: Merton, what are you doing?   
Merton: You always get the girl. You get to be mister popular all the time. And what do I get? A beating from tnt every day!   
Tommy: Merton-   
Merton: Don't Merton me! I've tried to be nice, I've tried anything not to let any anger out. I even tried to kill myself once, just so that I wouldn't have to end our friendship.   
Tommy: You cared that much about our friendship?   
Merton: Yes. I want us to be friends. But I love Lori, and she loves you. The only solution is for you to just disappear.   
_{Merton tightened his grip on the crossbow.}_   
Lori: Merton, no!   
Merton: I'm sorry, Tommy.   
_{He shot the crossbow and it went right into Tommy's chest. He fell to the ground. Merton dropped the crossbow to the ground and jumped on top of Tommy, punching him and kicking him.}_   
Merton: Who's mister popular now?! You're dead, Tommy, you hear me?! You're dead!   
_{Tommy opened his eyes partway.}_   
Tommy: Merton-   
Merton: Shut up! I've put up with it for too long! I love Lori and you're not going to take her away from me! You're dead!   
_{He punched Tommy in the face. Lori ran to the phone and dialed a number.}_   
Lori: Hello? Please, you need to come fast! My friend's hurt badly and I think he's going to die! Yes, a crossbow was shot in his chest! 1313 Elm Street. Please hurry!   
_{Lori set the phone on the desk and ran over to Merton, who was still hitting Tommy. She pulled Merton off of him and threw him on the bed.}_   
Lori: Merton, look at what you did!   
Merton: I- I had to-   
Lori: How could you? You might have just killed your best friend.   
Merton: I just- I couldn't control it. I love you.   
Lori: Well, I hope you're happy now, because he'll be dead. Dead!   
Merton: I'm sorry.   
Lori: That isn't going to bring Tommy back, is it? Don't you understand what you've done? He's never, ever going to come back if he dies. It can't be reversed.   
Merton: You're right. I can't believe what I did . . . 

_Scene: Hospital_

_{Lori, Kori, Becky, and Merton are all sitting in the waiting room. A policeman is talking to Lori.}_   
Policeman: And you say you went to your friend Merton's to study? *Lori nods* What happened when you got there?   
Lori: I walked in and found out Tommy was over there too. Awhile later, Merton's crossbow went off and hit Tommy. We called for help and that's how we got here.   
Policeman: All right. That's all the questioning for now.   
_{The policeman leaves.}_   
Merton: Why didn't you tell them what I did?   
Lori: Because I knew Tommy would have done the same thing.   
Merton: Huh?   
Lori: Tommy's not dead, and he's your best friend. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to get in trouble.   
Merton: But I tried to kill him!   
Lori: Just trust me. Tommy would give you a second chance no matter what you did.   
_{A nurse walked over.}_   
Nurse: Hello, I'm Nurse Nancy. I'm supposing you all are waiting for Tommy Dawkins?   
Becky: If we could see him.   
Nancy: Well, there's only three at a time. One of you will have to wait out here.   
Merton: I'll wait.   
Nancy: Okay then, everyone else follow me. 

_Scene: Hospital Room_

_{Lori, Kori, and Becky all leave the room as Merton enters. The camera zooms over on Tommy, who's lying in a bed. His eyes are closed and he isn't moving.}_   
Merton: Uh, heh, heh, about me trying to kill you . . . I know you're in a coma now, but I have to say this and I know you can hear me in your subconscious state: I'm really, really sorry. Believe me, if I could reverse what I did and put myself in your place, I could. But like Lori said: It can't be reversed. I'd use a time travelling spell to save you, but the last time we said a time travelling spell, we ended up with dinosaurs. *sniff* *wipes away tear* Listen, I just want you to know that if you die, I'll never forgive myself. I hate myself now. I can't say it any simpler than this: I'm sorry and I want a second chance. Not just for me, but I want you to have a second chance. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that.   
_{He turns to leave, but just as he grabs the doorknob, he hears a voice.}_   
Tommy: I'll give you a second chance. After all, life's about second chances, right?   
_{Merton smiled, turned around, ran over to Tommy, and hugged him.}_   
Merton: Why did you forgive me?   
Tommy: Hey, I was cheating on your sister, it was the least I could do. I just have one condition.   
Merton: Yeah?   
Tommy: No more trying to kill me.   
_{Merton laughed. He reached into his pocket and took out a pendant with a wolf's face and a moon behind it.}_   
Merton: Here.   
_{He hands it to Tommy.}_   
Tommy: What's this for?   
Merton: Hey, I tried to kill you, so I figured I'd get you something.   
_{They laugh.}_

_Scene: Hospital, midnight_

_{Tina, Rufus, and Stacy, all wolfed out, climb through the window. Rufus falls on top of Tina as he comes in.}_   
Tina: Ow! Watch it, you lump!   
Rufus: Well, maybe I should just not help you then.   
Tina: Fine.   
_{Tina and Stacy walk off. Rufus runs after them.}_   
Rufus: Wait, I'm scared of the dark! 

_Scene: Hospital, Tommy's Room_

_{One plus one equals two, but that's not important right now. Tina, Stacy, and Rufus come in.}_   
Stacy{whisper}: What do we do now?   
Tina{whisper}: Grab him and we'll take him to the Syndicate.   
Rufus{loudly}: But why don't we just ask him to come with us?   
Tina{whispering}: Sh! Shut up, you idiot! He won't come with us willingly.   
_{Tommy wakes up.}_   
Tommy: Huh? Tina! Stacy! Rufus!   
Rufus: Hey, he remembered my name! How nice of him!   
Tina: Shut up!   
Tommy: Tina, I know that you bit Stacy and sent her after me, and your plan's not going to work!   
Tina: Oh yeah?   
Tommy: Yeah!   
Tina: Stacy, take care of this for me.   
_{Stacy came over to Tommy and hit him over the head, knocking him unconscious.}_   
Rufus: Well that wasn't very nice.   
Tina: That was brilliant! If Rufus could've done that, I'd have had Tommy ruling with me ages ago!   
_{They grab Tommy and take him out. As they drag him out of the bed, we see him drop the pendant of the wolf on the floor beside the bed.}_

_Scene: The Hospital, Tommy's Room_

_{Merton and Lori go into Tommy's room, finding it empty.}_   
Lori: He's gone. Where the heck did he go?   
Merton: Not where did he go; where was he taken?   
Lori: What do you mean?   
Merton: Look. *picks up wolf pendant from the floor* He wouldn't leave this behind if he left! I gave it to him after he forgave me! Somebody must have taken him.   
_{Kori and Becky walk in.}_   
Kori: Tina and Rufus. 

_Scene: Room In Syndicate___

_{The room has stone walls and a white linoleum floor. There's a waterfall by a pool with lots of greenery growing beside it. Tommy is laying on a stone platform lined with pillows. He's covered_   
_in a black silk blanket. Tina, Rufus, and Stacy are standing around.}_   
Rufus: You know, I think the Evil Werewolf Syndicate looks fabulous after all the redecorating! I feel almost like I'm in the Caribbean!   
Tina: *sigh* I've wanted to kill him for ages, but he's the son of the leader here, so I can't unless I want to be slaughtered.   
Stacy: I see what you mean. I'd kill him now if I had a weapon.   
_{Tommy wakes up and Tina smiles, walking over to him.}_   
Tina: Feeling better honey?   
Tommy: What?   
_{Tina takes her hand and runs it over Tommy's head as if she was petting a dog.}_   
Tina: I asked if you were feeling better.   
Tommy: I don't feel better considering you kidnapped me and probably gave me a concussion from the knock on the head.   
Tina: Well, you'll heal eventually. Now you just rest and we'll prepare a meal.   
Tommy: Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?   
Tina: What? What's wrong with what I said?   
Tommy: I just got shot in the chest by a crossbow, I can barely move, much less stand, and you ask me to rest? What do you think I'm doing up here, playing solitaire?   
Tina: Why I- you- I can't believe- okay, I can't think of an insult! *pause* *sniff* What's that smell?   
Rufus: A couple of the fish in the pond over there died.   
Tina: Well, light some incense or something! It stinks! *turns to Tommy* I'll be back with the food. 

_Scene: Outside Syndicate, midnight___

_{Kori, Lori, Becky, and Merton crawl up behind some bushes next to the doors, dressed in all black.}_   
Merton: Okay, we have to go in, find Tommy, and bring him back out.   
Kori: Is that your plan?   
Merton: Pretty much. I realize it may be a little vague, but I had trouble thinking up anything better besides *hand quotes* "kick some Syndicate butt".   
Becky: Freakenstein, we had from four in the afternoon till midnight to think of a plan!   
Merton: My plan will work, trust me.   
Lori: Okay, how do we get that guard away from the entrance?   
Merton: Lori, it's one inept guard, we don't even need to to fight him!   
Kori: I have a plan.   
_{Kori walked out, wolfed out. She walked up to the guard.}_   
Kori: You must be new here.   
Guard: Yeah *smiles stupidly* , I came a few days ago.   
Kori: Then you probably don't know who I am.   
Guard: No, but I'd like to . . .   
_{Kori smiled and knocked the guard over the head, knocking him unconscious.}_   
Kori: I'm Kori Melrose. Come on!   
_{The others get up and follow her inside.}___

_Scene: Room In Syndicate{Tommy's}___

_{Tina comes in, where Stacy and Rufus are.}_   
Tina: Well, is he getting better?   
Stacy: Well, m'am, he's getting worse.   
Tina: What? What's more relaxing than this?   
Stacy: It may be relaxing, but not the proper care for a wound like that.   
Tina: How do you know that?   
Stacy: I went to a medical school in Florida.   
Tina: Then fix up Tommy!   
_{Suddenly, Kori bursts in and kicks Stacy. Stacy takes a kick at her, but she flips over her, landing beside Tommy.}_   
Kori: Come on, Tommy, time to go!   
_{She grabs his hand and pulls him off the platform, him using her for support. They quickly run out, Kori kicking anyone out of the way.}___

_Scene: Main Room Of Syndicate {You know, the place with the really long table . . . }___

_{Becky, Lori, and Merton come out. Kori walks into the room with Tommy and sets him down in a chair.}_   
Becky: Tommy, are you all right?   
Lori: Tommy!   
_{Kori, Becky, and Lori all surround Tommy and check to see if he's okay, concerned looks on their faces.}_   
Merton: How come I never get that kind of support? When Tommy's hit with a crossbow, it's oh no, let's save him! When I get shot with an arrow, it's hold still while I yank it out! *sigh*   
_{He joins the others.}_   
Tommy: Guys, I appreciate all the concern and everything, but maybe we should go.   
_{Everyone else nods in agreement and they leave.}___

_Scene: Tommy's Living Room___

_{The Dawkins family, Lori, Merton, Becky, Kori, and other random friends are all hiding in the living room.(Well, Dean isn't so much hidden, he just has a blanket draped over him in the rocking chair while he holds a portable television) The door opens and Tommy walks in. Everyone jumps out.}_   
Everyone: Surprise!   
Sally: Welcome home!   
Tommy: Wow, I didn't realize how much more comfortable home is than the hospital!   
_{Lori and Merton go forward and hug him. Lori kisses him. When Lori and Tommy stop kissing, Merton hands Tommy the wolf pendant. They smile at each other.}_   
Bob: Let's get pictures!   
_{Everyone(minus Bob) gathers around Dean(without the blanket covering him). Tommy, Merton, and Lori are all behind the chair Dean's in. Bob sets the camera up and runs beside Sally. Then the camera takes the picture with everyone smiling. The camera shows the picture and slowly fades to black.}___

**THE END******

**_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who gave me suggestions and voted for their favorite villain! And a very special thanks to The Phantom Watermelon for teaching me what queso meant! If you own a cat, then wear something crazy and strange in public somewhere! See ya'!_**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
